User blog:VirusVirus/CCC3 - Neville, the incomplete ecplise
This a champion for the concept custom champion 3 or CCC3 (you can read more in this page) Each time Neville cast a spell, he gain a stack of light or darkness, depending of the actual cycle. When Neville has 7/6/5/4 light stacks and 7/6/5/4 dark stacks, his next spell will have both light and darkness effect. }} | }} Neville cast an prismatic seal, silences it target and deal magic damage to enemies near them (150 radius), and marking they with light |leveling = }} Seconds |cooldown = 10 sec |cost = 50/60/70/80/90 |costtype = Mana |range = 600 }} Neville fire a curse in the ground (200 radius), after a 0.5 sec delay, it damage with magic damage and slow enemies in the area, marking they with dark |leveling = }} Seconds |cooldown = 10 sec |cost = 50/60/70/80/90 |costtype = Mana |range = 600 }} Neville uses a forgotten spell, silencing and slowing every enemy near it principal target taking magic damage, if any of the enemies affected has both light and dark mark, it becomes a stun instead |leveling = }} Seconds |cooldown = |cost = 50/60/70/80/90 |costtype = Mana and Light and Darks Stacks |range = 600 }} | }} Neville aids him allies with light, healing and cleased most debuffs in it, the heal is stronger the more debuffs removed in this way(heal per debuffs cap:4) |leveling = }} }} }} |cooldown = 12/11/10/9/8 sec |cooldown = 12/11/10/9/8 sec |cost = 35/40/45/50/55 |costtype = Mana |range = 600 }} Fire a pircing spell, damaging with magic damage and removing shields and effect how protect it target. For a few of seconds, it target cannot gain any shield of protective effects |leveling = }} }} |cooldown = 15 sec |cost = 70/75/80/85/90 |costtype = Mana |range = 600 }} Casting a unstoppable magic, neville dispel and heal they allies, while they foes take magic damage and disable they defends for a few of seconds |leveling = }} }} }} |cooldown = |cost = 50/60/70/80/90 |costtype = Mana and Light and Darks Stacks |range = 400 }} | }} Call a haste spell to an ally, it gain a huge boost of speed for a few of seconds |leveling = Seconds }} |cooldown = 20/18/16/14/12 sec |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 600 }} Help an ally with shadows, who slow enemies near it ally (200 radius) |leveling = Seconds }} |cooldown = 14/13/12/11/10 sec |cost = 50/60/70/80/90 |costtype = Mana |range = 600 }} Empower yourself and near allies with shadows, gaining a huge speed and slowing any enemy near empowered allies |leveling = Seconds }} }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana and Light and Darks Stacks |range = 400 }} | }} Decreses the number of stack needed for Between day and night |description2 = Neville Changes itself, taking it fate, and gaining new spells |description3 = Neville begins with one rank in Day Cycle and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16 up to 4 ranks |leveling = |range = |cooldown = 7/6/5/4 |cost = none |costtype = }} | }} Category:Custom champions